In an ideal world, a musical instrument such as an accordion is played very easily and friendly by the user. Unfortunately, this is not yet possible. For example, Staradella system cannot serve all purposes. So there are many inventions of the freebass system. Depending on the skill or level of an accordionist, in a performance by an accordionist it is very important to play very good music. However, sometime the performance of the accordionist is limited by the current accordion.
The limitation in the accordion is note layout patterns. The note layout patterns have many layout patterns which can be selected according to accordionist's characteristic such as, for example, physiology of accordionist (left hand, fingers and wrist) and accordionist's skill and, or song format such as speed of tempo, beats, key of the note and Scale. However, all of the note layout patterns cannot be a right answer for all accordionists. This is mainly because this note layout pattern has been played for over 100 years. Old traditional accordion patterns have to be improved by changing from a mechanism accordion to an electronic accordion. However, the electronic accordions are still using the same note layout pattern of the mechanism accordion. By using old traditional accordion patterns, the players cannot choose a variety of songs with more desired song selections using an easy note layout patterns. Now a days, there are many new songs being public in the world, but they are not covered by using the old traditional accordion patterns. This leads to a very limited song selections for accordionists.